to forgive is divine
by dolorussven
Summary: Alucard tak akan pernah memaafkan Martis—Zilong merasa itu langkah terbaik untuk pemulihan diri. —Zilong/Alucard. • Omegaverse; warnings inside.


to forgive is divine.

 **disclaimer:** mobile legends: bang-bang (c) moonton.

 **warning(s):** ooc. pwp. royalty/omegaverse. (post-)mpreg. oc children. obsessive behavior. non-consensual abortion. hint martis/alu.

 **sinopsis:** alucard tak akan pernah memaafkan martis—zilong merasa itu langkah terbaik untuk pemulihan diri.

 **note:** gabakal masuk akal kalo gabaca _a crybaby and a brave, singing bird._

.

* * *

.

4.

* * *

Alucard memandang Zilong yang mengusap puncak kepalanya dengan kebanggaan tersendiri.

Kastilnya perlahan hilang termakan jarak—mereka terus berlari, kobaran api dan koaran seseorang yang layaknya monster mereka abaikan semakin banyak jarak yang bersama kaki mereka. Alucard kehilangan langkahnya, sekali, dua kali—terlalu terbiasa bersantai di samping takhta Martis dan tak pernah benar-benar berjalan, usai persalinan.

Martis selalu memanjakannya.

Anak perempuannya masih dalam balutan selimut hangat tetapi ia segera memahami pemberontakan saat terlibat. Tidak juga ia memahami konsep pengalihan—pemberontakan tidak terjadi karena orang-orang ingin memberontak (tidak ada yang ingin, mereka semua mencintai Martis, lagipula), pemberontakan terjadi karena Zilong menginginkannya demi sebuah celah kecil agar ia bisa menyusup dan menarik Alucard keluar dari takdir laknatnya.

"Alu—maaf, aku minta maaf…." ia berbisik, setelah mereka sudah sangat jauh. Alucard masih dapat mendengar jerit tangis anak perempuannya di dalam buaian, dalam kepalanya. "Maafkan aku—"

Untuk apa ia meminta maaf?

Mungkin ia harus meminta maaf.

Zilong merampas lagi hidupnya.

Tetapi Alucard bernapas lega, _akhirnya._

.

* * *

.

Mereka kembali hidup dalam pelarian.

Berita tentang hilangnya permaisuri Shura kembali hangat dibicarakan—Alucard mendengar dengan cermat, terlebih pada cerita tentang anak perempuannya yang tersebar dari mulut ke mulut, tak peduli seberapa jauh mereka bertolak. Martis bilang ia ingin memilih nama yang familiar pada manusia; tidak ingin Alucard menjadi orang asing bagi anak perempuannya sendiri. Anak perempuan dengan mata berwarna layaknya karat dan kulit yang berwarna seperti _manusia_ —ia mengambil cukup banyak dari ibunya.

Alanis, atau mungkin Maria. Katanya.

Alucard sering bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, apakah ini benar-benar yang ia inginkan?—apakah ada baginya harapan untuk kembali mencari alpha yang mencintainya setelah tahu siapa dia? Setelah tahu siapa alpha yang dulu pernah memilikinya? Bagaimana tentang anak perempuannya yang ia tinggalkan _bersama Martis_?

Martis tidak mungkin mencintai anak itu—apakah ia memiliki hati yang mampu mencintai sesuatu? Monster itu menghancurkan segala hal yang menghalangi keinginannya.

Zilong mengguncang tubuhnya. "Kau akan baik-baik saja, Alu." katanya, matanya terpaku pada tangan Alucard yang beristirahat pada perutnya yang datar—ia tidak menyadarinya. Cincin perak masih melingkari jari manisnya, enggan lepas. "Aku tidak akan kemana-mana."

Ia berbicara dengan hangat. Suaranya seperti lantunan lagu pengantar tidur yang membuai Alucard cepat ke alam mimpi. Api unggun di hadapan mereka menghangatkan tubuh mereka dari gigitan angin malam. Alucard menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Zilong, cepat-cepat memejamkan matanya sebelum Zilong menolak kelancangannya.

Ia tidak bermimpi, untuk saat ini.

Ia tidak menginginkan apapun lagi saat ini.

.

* * *

.

Alucard mengamati anak perempuannya yang berlari mengejar _tante_ nya.

Lucunya, mereka seumuran.

Ia terkekeh saat Chang'e menjambak rambut gadis muda itu hingga mereka jatuh berguling di tanah. Alucard tidak sedikitpun bergerak untuk melerai mereka—ia terlalu _malas_. Chang'e pasti tidak akan menggunakan kekuatan penuhnya untuk bercengkerama dengan Lotus, yang mulai menginjak enam tahun.

Pada akhirnya Zilong tidak kemana-mana dari hidupnya—tentu, ia pergi, membantu raja dan pemimpin bijak di negeri yang dahulu adalah tempatnya berasal. Tetapi ia selalu _pulang_ —kadang Alucard pergi bersama dengannya, bertarung bersama demi kejayaan kerajaan yang tak ia pedulikan. Ia selalu menyukai peperangan dan Zilong, feromonnya selalu menenangkan; kasih sayang tanpa balas dan batas.

Pada akhirnya, hanya Zilong yang menerimanya (Alucard pun hanya menginginkan Zilong; tidak ada yang menjanjikan ini adalah alternatif yang lebih baik dibanding Martis, tapi alternatif adalah alternatif)—mereka mengemas masa lalu pahit itu dan memulai hidup baru di sini. Entah dimana Lotus masuk, tetapi ia segera menemukan ruang di antara mereka. Alucard tidak keberatan, satu atau dua lagi—tetapi umurnya mungkin sudah terlalu senja. Tiga puluh lebih, mungkin. Konsep umur menjadi relatif saat tinggal bersama orang-orang yang tak pernah menua.

Hari itu, Zilong berjanji untuk pulang kembali, kemari.

Hari itu, Zilong memintanya untuk meminum ramuan keabadian yang hadir dalam bentuk padat—ia melihat Chang'e menghabiskan satu bejana penuh, melumatnya seperti benda itu adalah permen.

Alucard menolaknya.

Kematian adalah hal yang harus mengalir dalam kehidupan manusia.

Zilong tidak memaksanya.

Alucard tidak tahu apakah Zilong mengonsumsi ramuan itu juga—tetapi waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama cukup untuk menjadi sebuah jawaban atas pertanyaan itu.

.

* * *

.

Ia merasa ringan saat kembali menapaki tanah kelahirannya.

Mereka tiba di Nost Gal—seorang dewi mengampiri Zilong, meminta bantuan untuk melerai pertikaian antara Viking dan bajak laut serampangan yang seenaknya berlayar di lautan mereka dan menghancurkan ekosistem, merusak ketentraman mereka . Para Viking menyusun rencana, malam itu—mereka akan bergerilya melawan para pasukan orang mati.

Alucard berada dalam jarak yang cukup jauh dari Zilong—hubungan mereka sebaik mungkin dirahasiakan dalam medan perang. Mereka harus menjaga integritas Zilong dalam menjadi komandan—Zilong tidak boleh nampak seperti seorang yang mengistimewakan salah satu anak buahnya. Zilong mengatakan sesuatu tentang rencana mereka—tetapi saat ia berhenti untuk mengendus udara, matanya segera berpaling pada Alucard, _tangan kanannya._

"A-ada sesuatu…?" Alucard bertanya, suaranya gemetaran.

Zilong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Maaf—untuk malam ini, silakan beristirahat. Aku berbicara terlalu banyak dan kalian sudah tidak fokus; tidurlah. Besok kita lanjut."

Mereka bubar, tidak lama. Zilong—secara sembunyi-sembunyi—menarik Alucard ke kemahnya. Ia mengamankan jalan masuknya dan segera melepaskan mantelnya, hidungnya tak mengambil waktu lama untuk menempel pada nadinya yang berdetak cepat. "Kau sudah _dekat_."

"Zilong, aku tidak bisa pulang—"

"Kau hanya akan menghambat—" Zilong berhenti. Tidak; Alucard tidak pernah menghambat. Alucard bukanlah beban. "Aku hanya tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi padamu, Alu. Viking adalah—mereka adalah bangsa yang didominasi oleh alpha, kau hanya akan mengundang masalah dengan _heat-_ mu." Ia tersenyum pada Alucard. "Dan aku tidak bisa menunjukkan perlakuan istimewa pada anak buahku hanya karena kau seorang omega yang melalui masa _heat_."

Alucard tidak bisa melawan itu. "A-aku berjanji tidak akan macam-macam." Ia menarik napas. "Tidak sampai kita kembali—a-aku bisa tinggal dalam kemahmu selama _heat-_ ku. Kau tidak perlu bersamaku berhari-hari lamanya."

.

* * *

.

Ruangannya masih terisi penuh dengan feromon Alucard yang menempel pada setiap senti tenda.

Zilong berusaha untuk tidak membangunkan Alucard yang sudah tertidur pulas di sebelahnya, terpuaskan. Ia menghela napas—masih banyak yang harus ia kerjakan. Surat untuk Chang'e, janjinya dengan Lotus—ia berjanji akan mengajarinya berkuda dan berpedang—Alucard bisa, hanya saja ia menumpahkan semuanya pada Zilong, yang akan dengan senang hati memberikan anak perempuannya apapun.

Oh, ia juga harus menyusun strategi untuk—

"Maaf! Komandan—"

Ah. Sial.

Zilong berusaha untuk menutupi kehadiran Alucard yang masih di matras, tetapi salah satu relawan perang ini segera mendapati kehadirannya. Matanya tak berkedip, amplop di tangannya seolah menjadi tidak signifikan kala matanya terpaku pada sosok yang berbaring tanpa busana menutupi kulitnya. Zilong tidak menyukainya.

"Apa?" ia bertanya, tajam—membuat relawan itu bergidik. Pengantar surat. Seharusnya tahu untuk memanggil terlebih dahulu sebelum menerobos masuk.

"A-ah… hahah—maaf, maf aku—aku lancang!"

Ia meninggalkan amplop cokelat itu di lantai.

.

* * *

.

Mereka sudah nyaris memperoleh kemenangan, kalau bukan karena para bajak laut itu sangat, sangat kepala batu.

Malam ini, sekali lagi mereka berkumpul—Zilong sudah melihat Alucard yang semakin kelelahan setiap harinya. Berbulan-bulan di sini membuat Alucard semakin mudah kelelahan. Udara di tempatnya berasal lebih bersih, dan sinar matahari tidak berbahaya. Makanan ada; bersih, segar, dan menyehatkan, tidak ada campuran zat-zat asing yang biasa dicampur dengan produk alami.

Zilong berasumsi demikian.

Tetapi Alucard, malam buta saat semua orang sudah tertidur usai diskusi mereka—mendatangi kemahnya, Zilong menautkan alisnya. Alucard sendiri yang bilang ia tidak boleh mendatangi Zilong, dan begitupun sebaliknya—kecuali keadaan genting (untuk sesuatu yang formal (serangan)), atau biologi memaksa mereka.

Alucard tidak sedang dalam _heat-_ nya. Mungkin sudah dekat? Satu bulan, lebih, nyaris—tidak mungkin. Ia kembali mendapatkan _heat_ dalam kurun waktu sedekat ini.

Pikirannya terhenti saat Alucard mendorongnya, tubuhnya dibiarkan lemas dan Zilong memeluknya. Alucard membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu Zilong, dan seketika ia tertidur.

Zilong ingin memarahinya karena tirakat yang ia patahkan—tetapi ia tidak sampai hati. Mungkin Alucard akan mendengarkan dan akhirnya pulang besok. Ia nampak sudah terlalu lelah. Nyaris empat bulan mereka di sini. Alucard tidak terbiasa—mungkin….

"Alu?"

"Mmh…?"

Matanya yang berwarna biru muram menatap Zilong—ia benar-benar sudah terkuras habis. Alucard seharusnya tahu untuk tidak memaksakan dirinya. Zilong menyentuh abdomen omega yang setengah sadar di pangkuannya. "Sudah berapa lama kau merasa seperti ini?"

Alucard tidak menjawab.

"Alu."

"Satu… satu minggu."

Zilong tersenyum padanya—bohong. "Kau tidak ingin mengatakannya padaku?"

"Ini bukan apa-apa."

Zilong menghela napas. "Oke… tapi kalau kau merasa butuh istirahat, kau bisa pergi—tidak ada yang memaksamu untuk tinggal."

Ia mengangguk.

Zilong pikir itu adalah akhir untuk interaksi mereka malam itu—hingga ia mencium Alucard singkat, yang dibalas dengan omega itu dengan jauh lebih agresif dari sebelumnya. Alucard melepaskan pakaian Zilong dengan sekali jalan, kakinya terbentang dan segera mengunci posisi mereka, Alucard di pangkuannya. Zilong tidak memintanya untuk berhenti.

Awalnya.

Hingga ia mencium feromon lain, bercampur dengan Alucard, lemah, asing namun familiar disaat yang bersamaan. _Masih segar_ —membuat alpha dalam dirinya bergejolak gembira.

.

* * *

.

Alucard kira, ia sudah selesai menunaikan tugasnya sebagai omega saat ia telah menginjak usia 30—40, kalau beruntung.

Kemungkinan ia belum berusia 40, atau memang ia salah satu dari omega yang beruntung. Zilong seringkali mendatanginya sekarang, tidak ada lagi tirakat di antara mereka berdua. Ia sesekali tersenyum pada Alucard, tak ragu menunjukkan _perlakuan istimewa_ padanya. Alucard tidak menyukainya—perilaku yang Zilong tunjukkan hanya akan mengundang kecurigaan, dan moralitasnya akan dipertanyakan.

Ia tidak boleh terlihat lemah; ia tidak boleh memiliki kelemahan.

"Alu—"

Alucard membanting nampan makanannya dan beranjak, menjauh dari Zilong yang heran menatapnya.

Ia bisa, menghindar dari Zilong yang konstan mencari kehadirannya—mungkin insting alpha-nya yang bekerja tanpa ia sadari. Sama seperti kala Lotus. Semua alpha selalu demikian, tidak terkecuali yang hatinya paling gelap—ah.

Ia tidak seharusnya mengingat itu lagi.

Saat malam tiba dan semua orang diminta oleh _Zilong_ untuk berkumpul untuk membicarakan langkah selanjutnya (yang mungkin hanyalah dalih untuk memancing Alucard keluar dari persembunyiannya), Alucard tidak bisa protes. Setengah hati ia melompat turun dari pohon tempatnya beristirahat, mengambil langkah sekecil mungkin untuk mengulur waktunya.

Ia duduk di lingkaran paling luar orang-orang yang berada di sekitar lentera terang di tengah lingkaran—menunduk dan membungkuk agar mata alpha-nya tidak bertemu dengan miliknya. Tetapi pada akhirnya, semua orang meminta pendapatnya—mereka menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari-cari Alucard yang sedari tadi tak mengeluarkan komentar apapun.

Saat ia perlahan maju dan berdiri di samping Zilong—ia tersenyum, membuat Alucard merasakan wajahnya memanas. Zilong mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Alucard—menunggu hingga Alucard mengeluarkan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

Alucard berdehem, mengingatkan Zilong pada posisi mereka sekarang— _jangan terlalu dekat._ Tetapi Zilong tidak mengindahkannya, ia tetap berada dalam jarak yang dekat dengan Alucard, lalu bersuara, katanya, "Katakan pada mereka." bibirnya berada dekat dengan tengkuknya, menghirup feromon omega-nya yang kini menjadi sesuatu yang amat, sangat, istimewa.

Ia memukul Zilong, lehernya ditutupi dengan mantelnya. "Menurutku—"

"Tidak, tidak, bukan itu; katakan pada mereka tentang _mu_." Zilong berbisik, lebih pelan agar hanya ia yang mampu mendengarkan. "Kau tidak bisa menutupi itu selamanya, Alu."

"Aku tidak akan—"

"Alu, antara kau yang jelaskan pada mereka atau aku akan menyeretmu paksa pulang." Matanya melirik Zilong dengan hati yang terbebani dengan kata-kata itu—Zilong tahu kehadirannya terlalu riskan. Peperangan tak memandang siapa yang terlibat di dalamnya; entah itu seorang anak kecil atau seorang omega. "Kau hanya akan mempersulit keadaan kita di sini kalau kau keras kepala."

Jadi, Alucard melakukan apa yang tidak ingin ia lakukan—ia menarik diri dari medan pertempuran.

"Aku akan pergi saat... sebelum kalian—"

"Maaf," salah satu orang yang duduk di barisan ketiga mengangkat tangannya—seorang wanita, pakaian musim dingin tebal melapisi tubuhnya, membuat tubuhnya terlihat besar dan empuk. "lancang, tapi… boleh kutahu, apa yang menjadi masalah?" orang-oang segera berbisik, "Apakah karena makanan? Atau karena kau merasa kami kurang kompe—"

"Bukan, bukan kalian masalahnya." Ia tersenyum lega saat Zilong melangkah menjauh dari tubuhnya, tangan alpha itu tak lagi hadir dan memiliki keinginan sendiri untuk mendekap Alucard kuat. "A-aku hanya… punya urusan pribadi yang lebih menekan—ini… ini terkait keluargaku."

Ia tidak berusaha untuk terlihat berwibawa—itu urusan Zilong. Terlihat berwibawa sudah sering ia lakukan saat ia kecil, dan ia muak.

Bisikan orang-orang itu semakin ramai. Bukan sebuah rahasia lagi, kalau ia seorang omega—dan beberapa orang nampak memahami apa yang terjadi, walau hanya samar-samar dan bukanlah gambaran utuhnya. "Maaf." ia tersenyum, mengedarkan pandangannya pada setiap orang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh ingin tahu.

Zilong berdehem untuk mengembalikan situasi kondusif—tetapi sebelum panggungnya dikembalikan pada Zilong, satu orang kembali mengangkat tangannya, kali ini ragu-ragu. Orang dengan atribut kurir itu memiliki wajah yang kekanak-kanakan. Alucard pikir, dari wajahnya yang memerah, mungkin ia akan menanyakan pertanyaan yang cukup personal. Saat semua orang menoleh ke arahnya, ia membuka mulut, dan berkata—tidak pada Alucard. "Um… apakah ini karena anda dan Komandan…?"

Alucard menatapnya bingung—tetapi Zilong dengan cepat mendorongnya sedikit, dan berkata, "Tidak, _tidak_ —bukan, jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

"' _Karena aku dan komandan'_ … apa?" ia melirik Zilong dengan alis yang bertaut bingung—yang ditujukan hanya tersenyum kikuk, tidak benar-benar menanggapi pertanyaan itu.

"Uhh… bu-bukan apa-apa." anak itu menurunkan tangannya—tetapi semua orang langsung berpaling padanya, menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara Alucard dan Zilong. Alucard menelan salivanya, dan menoleh pada Zilong, yang segera menarik tangannya dan mendorongnya pelan-pelan menjauh.

Saat mereka sendirian—Alucard masih dapat merasakan tatapan orang-orang padanya, meskipun mereka berada jauh dari lentera—Zilong menepuk pundaknya, dan bilang, "Tunggu aku, ya?"

Alucard ingin menanyakan apa yang dikatakan anak itu—tetapi akhirnya ia tidak mengeluarkan pertanyaannya. Ia mengangguk pada Zilong. "Surat?"

"Aku rutin menulis untuk ayahku, Chang'e dan Lotus. Tidak mungkin aku tidak akan menulis untukmu juga." Zilong meraih tangannya, mengusap punggung tangannya dengan niatan untuk mengecupnya—tetapi Alucard menarik tangannya. Zilong, tahu Alucard akan menolaknya, segera meraih Alucard dan memanfaatkan tingginya untuk mendaratkan kecupan pada dahi omega itu. "Asal kau jauh dari bahaya, aku akan tentram."

.

* * *

.

Sebelum pergi, Alucard mendengar beberapa orang berbicara—dan kata-kata mungkin tak memperlihatkan luka pada tubuhnya, tapi hati kecilnya tersakiti mendengar spekulasi orang-orang tentang ia dan _Zilong_ , dan _alpha-nya_ yang kemungkinan menunggunya untuk kembali dari neraka ini. Ia mendengarkan dalam diam, menunggu hingga Chang'e datang menjemputnya melalui portal bulan yang dapat ia buka dengan sihirnya, menggunakan relik kuno warisan gurunya.

"Kudengar, ia _tidur_ dengan Komandan." Seorang beta berkata, laki-laki dari bangsa Viking yang terlihat masih muda. "Bukannya aku tidak menghormatinya, tapi semua orang tahu ia sudah ada yang punya—makanya tak ada yang macam-macam dengannya."

Alucard memejamkan matanya. Menghitung sampai sepuluh, mencoba untuk mendengar suara lain selain mereka yang membicarakannya. Hutan ini terasa sempit dengan mereka yang berkeliaran mencari bahan makanan—Alucard berusaha untuk hilang. "Nyalinya besar, ya… tidak heran ia memimpin."

"Menurutmu ia—"

"Mungkin." kata orang lainnya, dengan bahu terangkat. "Lagipula, alpha macam apa yang membiarkan omega-nya pergi seorang diri— _bersama alpha lain pula_ —untuk berperang? Aku ingin menghajar siapapun itu, kalau boleh jujur."

"Tapi, tapi, tapi—bukankah menurut kalian aneh?" suara seorang gadis menyela dengan energik. "Alu dan Zilong—"

"Maksudmu _Komandan dan_ —"

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

 _Zilong._

"Apa yang menurutmu aneh?" ia bertanya—jelas tidak menyukai apa yang terjadi di sana, saat itu. Alucard berusaha untuk tak menciptakan suara, pelan-pelan ingin pergi dari sana—mungkin ia bisa berjalan-jalan dan menemukan Chang'e yang tersasar (seperti biasa). "Berhenti bergosip—kalian belum menjelajahi sebelah sana; akan lebih baik kalau kalian bekerja tanpa—"

Kata-katanya terputus saat ia memejamkan matanya, dan menghela napas panjang—tak lama ada cahaya putih yang membutakan pandangan menyelimuti sekitar mereka, dan suara cempreng seseorang datang menerobos, melompat dengan girang ke arah Zilong yang mengulurkan tangannya untuk menangkap tubuh mungil itu. "Akhirnya!"

"Chang'e." ia berusaha menahan ekspresinya yang ingin tersenyum senang melihat adik perempuannya setelah sekian lama tidak berjumpa. Adik perempuannya menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, lalu melompat balik ke relik yang ia sebut dengan _kendaraannya._

"Aneh. Aku tidak melihat—"

"Ia ada di sini." Zilong berucap. "Kau akan mengantarnya pulang."

"Ah! Tapi kukira aku kemari karena kakak membutuhkan bantuanku!" ia mencibir.

"Aku memang butuh bantuanmu." Katanya, mengabaikan pandangan orang-orang yang penasaran menyaksikan interaksi mereka. "Antar ia pulang."

"Tapi aku ingin aksi! Aku ingin—"

Kemudian Zilong membisikkan sesuatu padanya—dan mata gadis itu membulat seperti bulan purnama, setiap detik yang berlalu membuat wajahnya semakin berbinar dan kilatan matanya antusias memandang kakak laki-lakinya. "Sungguh—!"

"Jaga dia—cukup menantang, kan?"

Ia mengangguk, berkali-kali walau tidak begitu dibutuhkan—ia mengeluarkan pekikan girang sebelum melompat, dan menjerit, "Kakak Alu! Ayo pulang! Ayo! Kita! _Pulang!_ " membuat Alucard merasa terdesak. Ia berdiri, dan menampakkan dirinya pada Chang'e dan Zilong—dan beberapa Viking yang menatapnya dengan mata yang terkejut, benar-benar tidak mengetahui kehadirannya selama percakapan mereka berlangsung.

Chang'e langsung memeluknya erat, dan Alucard membalasnya dengan senyuman. "Hehehe—" gadis itu terkekeh. Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk kembali mengalirkan sihirnya, namun Zilong menahannya.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar." Kata alpha itu, yang membuat Chang'e menurunkan tangannya. Zilong mengampiri Alucard dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Alucard melirik orang-orang Viking itu—tetapi akhirnya ia pun ikut melingkarkan tangannya pada Zilong. "Jaga dirimu," pesannya.

Alucard mengangguk sebelum melepaskan, ia memandang Zilong tepat di mata, dan tersenyum.

Kemudian Zilong mencuri sebuah ciuman dari bibirnya.

"Eww—"

Alucard tidak menggubris Chang'e—tidak juga ia memedulikan para Viking yang mulai pelan-pelan melangkah untuk menjauh dari momen itu.

.

* * *

.

Mereka perlu pergi ke berbagai tempat sebelum akhirnya Chang'e mampu menemukan destinasi mereka dan benar-benar mengantar mereka pada _rumah._

Mereka disambut dengan Lotus yang berlari senang ke arah Alucard, dan gadis itu—umurnya masih dapat dihitung dengan jari—bersorak riang sambil menarik-narik Alucard ke dalam rumah. Tetapi Chang'e memarahinya, dan meminta Alucard untuk duduk dan beristirahat—sesuatu yang jauh diluar karakteristik gadis itu.

Ia tidak keberatan.

Beberapa hari kemudian Zilong mengiriminya surat, lagi, dan lagi—hingga suatu hari suratnya berhenti datang. Ia berusaha untuk berpikir positif—tetapi sulit; ia tahu seperti apa medan perang yang sebenarnya.

Saat suratnya datang lagi, Alucard merasa ingin melompat—ia merasa lega, ketakutannya bukan menjadi realita yang harus ia jalankan. Ia takut-takut membuka suratnya, tahu apa yang akan ia tulis untuk surat pada Zilong— _apa yang membuatmu berhenti mengabariku beberapa minggu ini?_ —lalu mulai membaca basa-basi dari Zilong.

Di pertengahan surat, ia menyebutkan tentang bagaimana para bajak laut itu mencari bantuan untuk menjajah tanah Viking ini—dan raja Shura memberikannya dengan senang hati.

Alucard merasa darahnya membeku—masa lalunya kembali mengontaminasi benaknya.

Penyesalannya berpuluh kali lipat, sekarang setelah ia memiliki Lotus—sesalnya pada anak pertama yang—

Tidak, tidak—itu masa lalu.

Fokus.

 _Kuharap kau membalas ini._

Alucard membalas, tak ragu, dengan pertanyaan yang semula ia pikirkan.

Beberapa minggu kemudian, saat ia telah berhenti melalui proses terbangun subuh-subuh untuk menguras is perutnya, Zilong mengiriminya balasan, katanya, _"Aku selalu mengirim. Kau tidak pernah membalas."_

Ia menjadi takut—memutuskan untuk tak menyerah pada paranoia-nya, ia berpikiran kalau mungkin, mungkin kurirnya hanya salah mengirim surat. Pintu lain, pekarangan lain, dimensi lain. Pasti. Tempatnya berada saat ini cukup tersembunyi, lagipula. Zilong sendiri yang bilang— _kau akan aman dari Martis, di sini._

Ia semakin khawatir.

.

* * *

.

Zilong merasakan gigi-gigi Ashura itu mencabik tubuhnya saat ia lengah.

Tubuhnya diinjak dengan mudah, darahnya mengalir semakin deras keluar, merembes ke salju putih yang melapisi tanah. "Aku mengenalmu," ia berkata, pelan. Matanya yang menyala dengan amarah membuatnya sangat mengintimidasi—tetapi Zilong menolak untuk tunduk. "kau Ksatria Naga yang waktu itu."

Ia tidak bisa merasakan tangannya—atau kakinya. Ashura itu mengangkat tubuhnya dan mengantam punggungnya ke batang pohon, seolah ia tidak bernilai apa-apa. Jeritan terdengar dan salah seorang bawahannya berlari ke arahnya—tetapi ia tidak sampai untuk meraihnya. "Ingat aku?" ia menyeringai—tahu betul kalau Zilong mengingatnya, menilai dari kilatan matanya yang tak gentar. "Aku tunangan _nya_."

Zilong mengerahkan tenaganya untuk tersenyum, " _Tidak ingat_ … maaf—"

"Berani kau." Katanya, lehernya semakin tercekik dan ia tersedak salivanya—ia menggigit bibirnya agar tak mengeluarkan suara. "Mencurinya daripadaku," ia mendekat, hidungnya nyaris menempel dengan leher Zilong—mencium samar feromon lain yang menandakan kalau ia bukan lagi seorang alpha yang sedang mencari pasangan. "dan kau mengambilnya sebagai milikmu."

Ia menarik napas—lalu meludah pada wajah Ashura itu.

Dibalas dengan agresif—ia merasakan pipinya memanas saat kepalan tangan Ashura itu menghantam pipinya pertama kali, kemudian berulang-ulang, hingga ia dapat mendengar darahnya mengalir menuju permukaan kulitnya, bercampur dengan buku-buku tangan yang memukulnya tanpa henti, tanpa ampun.

Zilong hanya meringis, tangannya diam-diam berusaha untuk meraih tombaknya yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berada—hingga ia merasakan pukulan yang menghantam wajahnya berhenti, dan Ashura itu terjatuh ke tanah, mendekap tubuhnya sendiri.

Freya menatapnya dengan ngeri—Zilong berlari, membantu anak buahnya untuk melawan para Shura dan bajak laut yang mulai mendapatkan dominasi atas jalannya pertarungan panjang ini.

Ia akan mengurus Ashura nanti—bila bangsanya runtuh, rajanya tak akan lama, ikut serta.

Ia mendengar Martis berteriak lantang; ia berusaha untuk tak memahaminya.

.

* * *

.

Ia ingin pergi.

Antoinerei seolah mengundangnya untuk datang saat ini.

Zilong pulang, beberapa hari yang lalu, tubuhnya masih mengemban luka bekas peperangan yang berbekas jelek di atas permukaan kulitnya, wajahnya babak belur hingga Alucard sulit untuk mengenalinya—tetapi feromonnya yang kuat selalu memanggilnya dengan kehangatan yang familiar. Tubuhnya yang kelelahan dibaringkan di atas ranjang mereka—ia tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya, _"Aku lelah."_

Saat ia pulih, Zilong segera menciumnya, tangannya beristirahat pada abdomennya. "Maaf."

Zilong tak mau pergi keluar dari rumah.

Alucard tidak memaksanya.

Mereka bermain dengan Lotus dan Chang'e, Zilong mengajari Alucard bahasa ibunya—Alucard menceritakan tentang masa kecilnya. Lotus menempel padanya, mengkhawatirkan tiap langkah yang ia ambil setelah mengetahui kondisinya dari tantenya. Wajahnya girang tak terpungkiri saat tahu ia akan menjadi _kakak._

"Freya menyampaikan selamat padamu." Zilong menyampaikan, pada suatu hari. Awan mendung menggumpal di udara. Alucard memanggil Chang'e dan Lotus masuk, ayahnya datang dengan nampan teh yang diletakkan di samping tubuh mereka. "Pada kita."

Alucard menghela napas, ia mengusap rambut alpha-nya dengan lembut. Sambil tertawa kecil, ia bilang, "Kau tidak bisa merahasiakan ini pada siapapun, ya?—aku jadi merasa tidak aman menceritakan rahasiaku padamu."

"Maaf—aku… aku benar-benar senang, Alu." Zilong meraih pipinya. Alucard melihat kilatan matanya yang berkaca, setitik air mata mengalir menuju pipinya. "Kau selalu… aku tidak menyangka ini, _denganmu_."

 _Sama._

Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan ia memandang Zilong dengan keinginan yang kuat untuk memilikinya—tidak ingat kapan sudut pandangnya tentang Zilong berubah—mereka adalah dua orang dari status yang berbeda. Lalu dua orang pelarian, yang berharap satu sama lain tidak akan bosan dengan kehadiran mereka sampai tujuan mereka tuntas—Alucard menemukan _pendamping hidupnya_ , dan Zilong melindunginya selama proses itu, sesuai dengan ikrarnya dengan sang ratu terdahulu.

Alucard memberikannya senyuman—merasakan tangan mungil Lotus melingkari lehernya dari belakang, ia menahan diri untuk tak mendaratkan ciuman pada Zilong, dan berkata, "Aku… aku juga."

.

* * *

.

5.

* * *

Ada sesuatu yang familiar dengan anak yang menuntunnya di Antoinerei.

Ia menangis meminta tolong pada Alucard yang kebetulan sedang sendirian di tengah kerumunan. Zilong tidak ada—mereka terpisah karena Alucard sibuk menyaksikan atraksi jalanan dan melamun. Seharusnya ia lebih waspada, apalagi dari sekian banyak orang, anak perempuan itu datang padanya lebih dulu, menangis minta tolong karena seseorang _merampok_ kakaknya.

Tidak ada perampok—tetapi ia melihat tubuh seseorang tergeletak di atas tanah di gang sempit antara dua bangunan itu. Seseorang yang familiar… dari bertahun-tahun yang lalu, menawarkannya minuman di sebuah bar di kota teknologi Alaghat yang kini hanya tinggal cerita, menjadi korban kelaliman Martis yang tiada ampun. Tubuhnya tergenangi oleh darahnya sendiri; Alucard pikir, tidak mungkin ini menjadi lebih buruk dari ini—ia kemari untuk berjalan-jalan, bukan untuk membuat dirinya semakin tertekan.

"K-kau ingat orang yang menyerangnya?" ia bertanya. Tidak ada gunanya membantu orang mati—sesuatu tercium amis di sini, bukan karena darah beta itu. Gadis itu terisak tiada henti, ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, menunduk, merasa tidak berdaya.

"Y-ya… sebenarnya—"

Tanpa sepengetahuannya, gadis itu mengeluarkan pistol, dan tak berpikir dua kali, jarinya menarik pelatuk dengan mulut pistol yang mengarah pada Alucard.

.

* * *

.

Ia terbangun dengan gadis itu yang berbaring di sampingnya, tubuh mereka dekat.

Tangannya segera menyentuh perutnya saat ia merasa sakit yang luar biasa dari sana—gadis itu, cepat sekali tangannya untuk menghentikan pergerakan Alucard. Ia tersenyum padanya. "Jangan khawatir." Katanya, suaranya lembut, namun Alucard merasakan bisanya menyengat. "Jangan khawatir; mereka sudah menyembuhkanmu—menarik keluar _parasit_ yang ada di dalam tubuhmu."

Alucard berusaha untuk tak memahami apa yang dimaksud gadis itu—tetapi ia gesit untuk bergerak dan membuka pakaian yang menutupi daerah perutnya—seketika merasakan sesuatu amat, sangat salah.

Perban melingkari tubuhnya, dari jejak darah yang ada di sana—Alucard tahu lukanya memanjang. _Bukan_ —ini bukan luka yang mungkin dihasilkan dari tembakan senjata api yang diberikan gadis itu padanya. Ini—

Gadis itu melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Alucard, wajahnya mendekat pada Alucard, hidungnya mengendus—mencoba untuk menyesap feromonnya. "Akhirnya… aku menemukanmu."

Alucard tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa—ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia merasa seperti suatu kegagalan—ia mengingat Zilong, dan kata-katanya, tentang dirinya yang merasa senang; kebahagiaan yang ia dapatkan dari Alucard dan keluarga kecil mereka—ia merasa ia harus menangis, tetapi ia hanya ingin menjerit.

Saat pintu kamar ini terbuka, dan gadis itu, nada bicaranya manis seolah ia tidak melakukan apapun yang salah disini, berkata, "Papa merindukanmu juga…."

Alucard merasakan hawa dingin menusuk kulitnya, dan membekukan darahnya yang mengalir, merembes dari perban yang melingkari perutnya yang entah berapa jam lalu dikoyak terbuka—karena _orang-orang_ ini mencuri berkat terindah dalam hidupnya.

.

* * *

.

Zilong tahu ini adalah ide yang buruk—ia seharusnya tidak membiarkan Alucard pergi dari rumah. Tidak ada yang seharusnya pergi dari rumah. Ia mulai menyesali hari itu—hari dimana hanya dia dan Alucard yang duduk bersama memandang Lotus dan Chang'e bermain di pekarangan rumahnya. Ia ingin mengatakan padanya. Tentang apa yang terjadi di Nost Gal. _Tentang Martis_ —kalau bukan karena Freya, mungkin ia sudah menjadi daging cincang.

Alasan mengapa ia tidak ingin Alucard pergi keluar dari rumah, dan berada terlalu jauh dari pandangannya.

Mengapa ia mudah sekali membiarkan Alucard melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan?

Ia mengikuti feromonnya—melewati sebuah toko buah, gadis dengan keranjang bunga, dan sampai pada gang sempit di antara dua gedung, dekat dengan tong sampah berwarna oranye yang tingginya setengah dari ukuran tubuhnya. Di sana, ia melihat bercak darah—membawa aroma yang sangat ia kenali, membuat jantungnya serasa ingin menyerah.

Ada tubuh seseorang di sana.

Zilong segera berlutut di sampingnya, mengguncang tubuh yang tidak sadarkan diri karena kehilangan terlalu banyak darah. Ia masih bernapas, lemah, membuat Zilong berlari keluar dan memanggil beberapa orang untuk memanggil paramedis. Ia kembali dengan seorang pemuda yang memegang _ponsel_ , dan Zilong berusaha untuk membangunkan orang itu.

"Hei, kau—" _lihat seorang omega, rambut putih, mata biru—berkeliaran di sekitar sini?_

Zilong tahu Alucard kemari—ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Saat paramedis datang dan menangani lukanya, Zilong tak berpikir dua kali untuk mengikutinya ke rumah sakit—di kota ini.

.

* * *

.

Pria yang berbaring di atas brankar itu adalah seorang beta—dan Zilong merasa kalau ia pernah melihat pria ini sebelumnya.

Ia tidak begitu memikirkannya—pria ini adalah satu-satunya petunjuk yang ia miliki untuk mengetahui kemana Alucard pergi. Menunggu pria itu boleh menerima pengunjung, ia pergi mencari lagi jejak Alucard, di setiap sisi kota, mencari-cari kehadirannya—ia mulai kehilangan harapan kalau Alucard baik-baik saja. Ia tidak akan menghilang seperti ini.

Seorang wanita di bar mengetahui kesukaran hatinya. Ia memejamkan matanya setelah Zilong tidak menggubris perkataannya. "Sesuatu mengusikmu—omega-mu?" ia bertanya, seringai terkembang pada wajahnya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, ramah, dan memperkenalkan diri. "Natalia, omong-omong."

"Zilong."

"Kau bukan orang sini." Ia mengangguk, memahami sesuatu. "Ia tersesat?"

Seberapa besar keinginannya untuk percaya kalau Alucard hanya tersandung masalah sepele seperti itu—ini bukan pertama kalinya Alucard tersesat. "Antoinerei kota yang besar—mungkin ia tersesat."

"Aku… aku tahu sesuatu terjadi padanya."

"Kau hanya mengkhawatirkannya karena insting primitif—"

"Tidak, kau tidak mengerti." Ia meneguk gelas minumannya hingga habis. "I-ia bukan… omega biasa."

Natalia mengangkat bahunya, lalu memutar bola matanya. "Semua alpha berkata begitu kala berbicara tentang omega mereka."

"Ti-tidak; ia… ia benar-benar… bukan… _omega biasa_." Zilong memutar otaknya, berpikir dua kali. Bisakah ia memercayai wanita ini? Wanita ini—beta, sepertinya, mungkin. Sesuatu bersandar tidak benar pada Zilong tentang wanita ini; feromonnya terlalu normal. _Kelewat normal_ sampai Zilong merasa ada sesuatu yang melibatkan bahan kimia buatan dalam feromon wanita ini.

Zilong membisikkan sesuatu padanya—sebuah nama kerajaan yang kehadirannya sudah dilupakan oleh banyak orang. Haram untuk diucapkan karena relasinya yang intim dengan Ashura itu. Natalia mengangguk, paham. "Aku membaca beritanya, dulu, di panti asuhan—berlanjut dengan enam tahun mimpi buruk bagi setiap kerajaan yang berani menolak keinginan mereka untuk membantu mencari pewaris tunggal takhta kerajaan, seseorang yang dijanjikan untuk raja kaum Shura itu; seorang— _omega_ …."

Mulutnya terbuka lebar—ia tergagap. "Kau—"

"Ini tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan."

"Ini _akan menjadi_ lebih buruk dari yang kupikirkan." Ia mendesis. Suaranya memelan tatkala ia menyadari kalau topik pembicaraan mereka bukanlah hal ringan yang bisa dibicarakan di atas kounter bar—ini… ini lebih besar, menyangkut keluarga kerajaan. "Tidak tahukah kau berapa negeri yang ia hancurkan hanya untuk _mencari_ omega-nya?! Tidak tahukah kau, berapa banyak orang yang merana dan melarat karena omega-nya kembali menghilang, setelah ia melahirkan pewaris takhtanya?!"

"Aku tidak menculiknya, omong-omong—" ia menarik napas. "Alu tidak menginginkan kehidupan itu."

Baiknya, Natalia tidak berlari meninggalkannya untuk bercerita pada orang lain. Wanita itu menciptakan gestur dengan tangannya—mulut yang ia tutupi dengan telapak tangan kiri, dan tangan kanan yang menyentuh dadanya; ia tidak akan bercerita, sekalipun nyawanya berada dalam bahaya. "Aku melihat seorang Shura berkeliaran bersama seseorang di sekitar Antoinerei—kulitnya putih pucat, tapi tidak salah lagi, surai putih, taring, mata menyala, simbol asing pada dahinya—dan senjata khas bangsa Shura yang selalu ada pada jangkauannya; ia seorang Shura."

Ia berbisik, "Bagaimana kau yakin ia Shura dan bukan seorang yang baru saja membunuh dan mencuri dari Shura?"

"Aku mengikuti mereka, beberapa saat, karena arah tujuan kami searah." Natalia bergidik mengingat apa yang ia dengar, "Gadis Shura itu mencari _mamanya_ ; ia ingin memberikan kejutan pada _papanya_ —" Natalia berpikir untuk mendetailkan penampilan gadis itu, namun akhirnya ia berkata, "ia terlihat muda."

.

* * *

.

Alucard membalikkan tubuhnya saat Martis meninggalkannya.

Luka yang memanjang pada perutnya (jelek, sangat, sangat jelek—membuat Alucard ingin kembali menangis) kembali terbuka. Tapi atas penolakan dan perlawanan yang ia berikan pada Martis, sebagai hukumannya, katanya, ia tidak akan mendapatkan perawatan dalam bentuk apapun. Sampai ia kembali menerima Martis—dan untuk menghukumnya yang pergi menghilang tujuh tahun lamanya.

Beruntungnya, gadis itu menatapnya iba di ujung ruangan. Tangannya memegang kotak obat-obatan dan mengampirinya dengan cepat. "Berhenti melawan." Ia memaksa. Nada bicaranya tidak senang. "Bila mama berhenti melawan, kita semua akan senang." Gadis itu mengeluarkan alkohol dan kapas, tangannya menekan lukanya pelan-pelan, tidak ingin menyakiti ibunya lagi.

"Kupikir, bila mama kembali, kita bisa senang." Ujarnya. Ia memandang Alucard dengan tatapan halus yang tidak mengatakan apapun tentang apa yang ada di balik topengnya. Alucard tahu lebih baik untuk percaya kalau gadis ini tidak berbahaya—ia dibesarkan oleh Martis.

Fakta itu membuatnya jauh lebih berbahaya dari penyamun manapun—

Tetapi gadis ini adalah darah dagingnya.

"Ku-kumohon—ti… tidak ada kebahagiaan disini, sayangku,"

"Karena mama tidak ada." gadis itu tersenyum—sangat, _sangat manusia_ —membuat Alucard lupa untuk sesaat kalau gadis itu yang kembali menjebloskannya ke neraka ini—neraka dimana ia berada dalam tangan seorang iblis. Alucard ingin membunuhnya. "Papa tersenyum tadi; aku tidak pernah melihatnya seperti itu—ini kemajuan! Karena mama ada di sini!"

Alucard meraih pipi gadis itu.

Mata mereka bertemu—ia harap, apa yang ada dalam pikirannya dapat dilihat oleh gadis itu—Maria; namanya Maria. Alucard tidak merasa tentram bersamanya. Ia tidak terbiasa, dengan kehadiran anak perempuannya sendiri—darah dagingnya yang terlalu mirip seperti Martis di balik penampilannya yang manusia.

Gadis itu menangis—ia pelan-pelan memeluk Alucard, membisikkan keinginannya untuk memiliki sebuah keluarga—dengan ayah, dan _ibu_ , dan saudara-saudara lainnya—yang mencintainya.

.

* * *

.

Orang itu hanya mampu berkomunikasi dengan tulisan dalam bahasa yang tidak Zilong pahami.

Hukuman atas masa lalunya—tuannya memotong lidahnya atas kelancangannya berbicara tentang omega-nya dahulu sekali. Ia tidak dapat berbicara. Kemudian tuannya mengirimnya untuk melakukan apa yang dahulu mampu ia lakukan—dari sekian banyak orang yang dikirim, hanya dia yang kembali dengan informasi, dengan membawa orang yang dicari kembali pada dekapannya. Omega-nya.

Zilong… akhirnya mengingat orang ini.

Orang ini yang menyerahkan Alucard pada Martis.

Orang ini yang membuat Alucard menderita—

"Zilong?"

Ia ingin… menghabisi pria ini.

"Zilong!" Natalia menarik tubuhnya sebelum ia dapat beraksi—tangannya yang membeku dalam posisi terkepal membuatnya tahu kalau ia akan beraksi sebelum berpikir. Seorang suster di sebelah ranjangnya melangkah mundur.

"Maaf." ia tersedak, terbatuk dan kembali memandang pria itu—tidak ada tautan alis. Tidak ada urat penyesalan pada wajahnya. Zilong menggeram—ia merasa ingin sekali untuk membunuh pria ini, yang menarik Alucard kembali pada takdir yang tidak ia—dan ibunya—inginkan. Hidup Alucard ia jadikan alat untuk memperkaya dirinya sendiri.

Suster yang ada di sana untuk menerjemahkan kata-kata pria itu membaca tulisan yang ditulis olehnya, dan berkata, " _'Seorang bocah imbesil mengkhianati janji dan menembakku—aku bersumpah, saat aku kembali menemukan omega lacur itu, aku akan menyakitinya, kemudian aku akan membunuhnya'_ —AAAHH!"

Wanita itu terlonjak mundur hingga tubuhnya menabrak dinding, Zilong melingkarkan tangannya pada leher bajingan itu.

Natalia tidak bergerak untuk menghentikannya—wanita itu, dengan feromon yang masih menyalakan alarm pada kepala Zilong, hanya mendengus, seraya bergumam, "Sampah masyarakat sepertimu lebih baik mati saja, _imbesil_."

"Kau yang akan kubunuh." Zilong berujar, pria itu mulai nampak ketakutan—ia merasa… terintimidasi. "Kau menculik seseorang, menjebloskannya pada hidup yang tidak ia inginkan—kau tahu apa harga yang ia bayar hanya untuk membebaskan dirinya dari bajingan— _Ashura_ itu?"

Ia tidak peduli pada suster yang mulai takut untuk bergerak dari posisinya. Tidak juga peduli pada pilihan kata-katanya—terang-terangan menceritakan tentang Ashura—dan memanggilnya dengan istilah. "Kau tahu apa yang mereka lakukan pada orang sepertimu, dari tempatku berasal?"

Pria itu menggeleng—Zilong tidak mengharapkan anggukan. "Kau menculik seorang omega, dan kemudian _menjualnya_ , membuatnya hidup dalam hidup yang tidak ia inginkan—kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi? Mereka akan menelanjangimu di tengah lapangan, mengikat tangan dan kakimu pada sebuah tiang hingga kau terbentang berhari-hari lamanya, dan saat kau sudah kelaparan dan dehidrasi, mereka akan melumuri tubuhmu dengan madu untuk menarik binatang untuk mencabikmu.

"Ini tidak berakhir dengan kau yang menjadi santapan binatang liar—kau akan berharap untuk mati, tapi hak istimewa itu tidak akan dengan mudah memberkatimu—"

Ia melirik Natalia yang membuang pandangannya dengan kasual—wanita itu tahu persis apa yang dikatakan Zilong. Teknik penyiksaan yang sudah ada sejak beribu-ribu tahun lamanya; pada orang-orang yang menolak, menelantarkan, dan menyiksa anak-anak—terutama omega dan perempuan. Wanita itu dibesarkan di gereja; ia tahu bacaannya.

"—setelah itu anak-anak akan menyaksikanmu _menari_ dengan tubuh yang melepuh terbakar sinar matahari hingga kau tak bisa lagi bergerak. Tetapi kau akan terus hidup untuk merasakan timah panas melumuri tubuhmu; mengenai wajahmu, mengisi tenggorokanmu, dan mereka akan memajang jasadmu di tengah kota—"

Zilong mendengus meremehkan saat pria itu terisak dan menunduk, takut.

 _Mereka belum sampai pada bagian seru._

"Kemana omega itu?"

Pria itu menulis sesuatu dengan takut-takut—lalu Zilong menyerahkan kertasnya pada suster yang meringkuk di lantai. " _'Kau… kau tidak akan bisa menemukannya lagi. Anak Ashura yang membawanya pergi itu… sama sintingnya seperti ayahnya'_."

.

* * *

.

Ia melihat Maria tersentak di mulut pintu, saat Martis kembali membuatnya kesulitan bernapas melalui ciuman panjang tanpa jeda.

Gadis itu berhenti tersenyum. Alisnya bertaut menyaksikan apa yang Martis lakukan pada Alucard—menyaksikan orang tuanya yang nampak kesulitan untuk bernapas membuatnya khawatir kalau suatu detik Alucard akan benar-benar berhenti bernapas. Martis melingkari tangannya pada leher Alucard, membuat omega di atas ranjangnya terbatuk dan meringis—air matanya semakin deras.

"Katakan kau mencintaiku, Alu." ia menyeringai—Alucard tidak pernah menyukai seringai yang dimiliki tiran ini. Ia merindukan Martis yang dulu. Ia merindukan _Zilong._ Sekarang, lebih dari apapun. "Seperti waktu itu."

Maria tiba dengan wajah yang semakin pucat kala melihat kondisi Alucard—ia tidak bergerak sama sekali, matanya terpejam dan deru napasnya samar-samar hadir untuk menghirup oksigen yang ia butuhkan untuk hidup. Gelas air ia letakkan di meja, lalu ia melompat naik dan meletakkan punggung tangannya pada leher Alucard; merasakan nadinya yang berdetak lemah.

"Ma…?"

Alucard tidak membalas.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Maria merasa ingin menangis—hingga sesal yang mulai terbangun di dadanya tersapu pergi.

Ia terus menyaksikan apa yang terjadi—ia tahu ini salah; tidak seharusnya ia menyaksikan ayahnya menyakiti ibunya yang konstan menjerit minta tolong—mata birunya bersinar memandangnya, menanam banyak benih penyesalan yang mulai tumbuh dengan duri pada batangnya. Ia tahu ini salah—ia seharusnya bahagia. Ia memiliki ayah, dan ibunya.

Ibunya menjerit.

Ia pikir—ia pikir ia bisa masuk ke sana, menarik ayahnya untuk menjauh. Tetapi ia berhenti saat mata ayahnya melirik tajam dan mengerikan ke arahnya—ia tahu, satu langkah lagi ia akan memiliki nasib yang sama pada orang-orang yang mencobai ayahnya.

Ia tidak bisa membuat Martis menjauh dari Alucard, yang lehernya masih dirantai ke ranjang; rantai bergemerincing tiap kali tubuhnya bergerak untuk mengikuti keinginan Martis—tetapi ia pasti bisa membuat Alucard menjauh dari Martis.

Menghentikan penyiksaan ini.

Memperbaiki kesalahannya—karena ini bukan keluarga. Ini bukan keluarga yang ia inginkan. Bukan seperti ini. Ia menginginkan keluarga yang menyambutnya dengan dekapan hangat dan senyum lebar; bukan dengan kepalan tangan dan tatapan kosong.

.

* * *

.

Alucard memandang Maria dengan takut—apakah ini sebuah tes lagi?

Anak gadisnya memegang sebuah kunci yang segera cocok untuk membebaskannya dari rantai yang mengikatnya pada ranjang miliknya dari Martis—ia merasa mual memikirkan apa yang pernah dan telah terjadi. Jari telunjuknya kemudian diletakkan pada bibirnya; ia tidak ingin bicara.

Banyak pertanyaan yang terlintas pada benaknya—tetapi Alucard memutuskan untuk menurut arahan dari Maria, yang mengendap-endap untuk melihat suasana koridor. Tangannya mengundang Alucard untuk mendekat—Alucard berusaha untuk gesit, tetapi beberapa minggu—? Bulan?—lamanya dalam kurungan rantai itu membuat langkahnya kikuk.

Sebelum mereka keluar Maria menutup pintunya—dan Alucard didorong masuk ke lemari. Ia menutup mulutnya dan berhenti bernapas, mendengar langkah kaki ringan gadis itu kembali menjauh ke muka pintu—di saat yang bersamaan, pintu berderit terbuka. Gadis itu menarik napas, terdengar ketakutan. "Pa-papa…."

Alucard segera tahu apa yang terjadi—

" _Apa_ —kemana dia?!" teriakannya cukup keras. Derap langkah beberapa ksatria datang—Maria, masih terisak tak karuan, berkata, "Aku tidak tahu! Sungguh, pa! Aku ingin mengunjunginya—ia tidak ada! Maafkan aku—"

"Tunggu di kamar ini." balasnya. Suaranya keras seperti besi, ada amarah yang menggebu pada dadanya. "Jangan kemana-mana sampai aku menemukan _tikus lancang_ ini."

"Maaf, papa—maafkan aku—"

"Aku tahu, sayang, aku tahu."

Pintunya ditutup dengan kasar.

Maria kembali membuka pintu lemari—dan Alucard keluar, bernapas lega.

"Apa… yang kau inginkan?" ia bertanya, masih ragu.

"Mama… aku… maaf." katanya. "Aku… aku tidak menginginkan ini." ia berbisik lirih, air mata ingin mengalir keluar, tetapi ia berusaha untuk menahannya. "Aku… aku tidak ingin mama menderita…."

.

* * *

.

6.

* * *

Zilong sering mendapati Alucard meraba perutnya yang hampa, semenjak ia kembali.

Ia memijit bahunya, tiap kali Alucard tanpa sadar melakukan itu. Kadang-kadang Maria memberikannya senyum pahit, sebelum kembali pada buku-bukunya untuk mempelajari ilmu pengetahuan yang kurang ia dapatkan saat kecil.

Setidaknya ia tahu cara untuk berpedang, berkuda, membidik, bela diri, tinju—bajingan seperti apa yang mengajari anak perempuannya hal-hal seperti strategi perang di usia lima? _Martis,_ tentunya. Gadis itu bahkan masih sering kesulitan membedakan perkalian dan pembagian—tetapi ia kembali dibuat mengerti dengan bantuan Chang'e dan Lotus, yang tidak keberatan menggurui kakak perempuannya.

Maria menyukai kue bulan—ia sudah kembali dan mengambil tiga dari piring yang berada di samping Alucard, melamun mengamati bulan purnama di atas sana. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia merayakan festival musim gugur di sini—tetapi ini adalah pertama kalinya untuk Maria.

Lotus mendatanginya bersama dengan Zilong—tetapi Zilong segera mengusir keduanya, menginginkan waktu sendiri dengan Alucard. Alucard, yang sebentar sadar dari lamunannya, mendorong piringnya mendekat ke Maria, mengizinkannya untuk membawa kue-kue bulan itu pergi. Gadis itu segera tersenyum girang, dan pergi berlari bersama Lotus yang ingin bagiannya juga.

"Ada yang kau pikirkan?" ia bertanya, masih sama, setiap harinya, semenjak hari itu—beberapa bulan lalu.

"Mengapa kau tidak membenciku, Zilong?" pertanyaannya membuat Zilong terkejut—tetapi ia kembali tersenyum, tangannya mendarat pada pahanya dan mengusap perlahan-lahan. "Ia mungkin sudah lahir sekarang, kalau aku tidak—"

"Itu bukan salahmu, Alu."

Zilong mendekatinya, "Aku tidak menuntutmu untuk memberikanku apapun." Untuk sesaat mata mereka bertemu, dan Zilong segera memahami bahasa yang Alucard gunakan melalui matanya. "Ini cukup—ini _lebih_ dari yang kuharapkan."

"…maaf." bisiknya.

"Untuk apa?" Zilong memiringkan kepalanya, ia meraih pipi Alucard—mulai melihat air mata yang terkumpul untuk membasahi pipi omega ini. "Untuk _ini_ semua?"

"Kalau… aku tidak _memaksamu_ saat itu… mungkin kau bisa bertemu dengan omega lain yang jauh lebih baik—"

"Berhenti bicara seperti itu." ia mengacak rambut Alucard, kedua tangannya meraih pipi omega-nya dan mendekat untuk mengecup dahinya secara singkat. "Kau omega yang terbaik yang pernah kutemui. Apapun yang terjadi, aku hanya akan menginginkanmu."

Ia menghela napas ketika Alucard mengangkat kepalanya, membiarkan mata mereka melakukan kontak selama beberapa saat detik sebelum Alucard memutus, ia memalingkan wajahnya. "Kau pasti populer di kalangan omega, ya?"

"Aku selalu populer di kalangan manapun, Alu."

Hal itu membuatnya tertawa kecil, dan setelah itu ia bersandar pada bahu Zilong, matanya kembali mengamati rembulan di atas. "Zilong…."

"Hmm?"

"…aku… _ngantuk_ …."

"Tidurlah, Alu. Aku masih akan ada disini, besok."

 _Sampai selama-lamanya._

Zilong terkekeh ketika tidak mendapat jawaban berarti selain napasnya yang perlahan menemukan temponya yang teratur. Ia pelan-pelan ia memindahkan posisi kepala Alucard dan membiarkannya berada di pangkuannya. Ia menunduk, bersenandung pada dirinya sendiri saat mencium feromon manis omega-nya; dengan rasa yang familiar dan asing terjalin dengan kehangatannya.

.

* * *

.

[end.]

* * *

note: untuk lain-lain baca extra di tumblr saya—iya blom saya tulis. ini aja baru kelar!1!1!

besok (atau bulan depan idk) bakal ada fic tentang freya, nat, ama tig. ga jamin lucu soalnya gw stressssss


End file.
